


The Joys of Solidarity

by sevenall (orphan_account)



Category: The Dispossessed - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: Denial and learning it.





	The Joys of Solidarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edenfalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/gifts).



There were five persons in the room. Four of them clustered around a drafting table, studying the drawings there. The fifth, a dark, handsome woman with glasses, stood to the side. She held a scale model of a one-storey building. Now and then, she turned it over without looking at it, absently, expertly. The others murmured among themselves, sometimes sharpening the pitch in question or criticism, but mostly there was a soft hum of agreement. When they were done, they stepped back from the table as one.

“All specifications have been met," one of them said. “Palat can share it with the construction crew tomorrow.”

The woman with the glasses said nothing. 

“It isn’t personal, Rulag,” another said. “The work is to be shared and you‘ve done so much of it already.” And, turning to the others. “It’s late, let’s close up and go to commons.”

The woman called Rulag did not move, as the others rolled up the drawings and began putting on coats and boots. One of them brought her a box. He waited patiently for her to put the scale model inside, then took it away.

FIN


End file.
